UFO's in Sunnydale
by Slow Like Honey
Summary: [BtVS animorphs xover] Season 6 Buffy investigates suspicious reports of demons from outer space.
1. Hork Bajor in Sunnydale

The rain was lightly drizzling from a cloudy night sky. Buffy shivered and wrapped her shawl around her tighter.

"Here's your coat , _Buffy_. It looks like it might rain, _Buffy_." She said aloud to herself. "_No, _Dawn, I don't _need _ a coat... It looks _nice_ out." Her rehash of the earlier conversation ended as she heard rustling noises nearby. "At least this night won't be a total waste." She said under her breath. Xander had sent her out to the new construction site on the other side of town. The night before he had been driving away when he saw "something strange."

----------

"I dunno, Buff, it looked like, I dunno, a UFO or something."

"Xander, aliens don't exist! You know that!!"

"Okay, but remember those disgusting demons that tried to kill Joyce when she was kinda crazy?"

"Point taken, I'll check it out."

------------------

She sighed. Personally, Buffy thought it was a waste of time, she didn't believe in aliens, and that other time was a fluke. Demons don't usually come from outer space. However, it _was_on her way home from the mall. So, here she was.

She tuned her ears and listened closely. Her body tensed, ready to fight, as she creeped toward the sounds. Something was definitely behind that sheetrock. She creeped around ready to pounce on an unsuspecting vamp or demon, and she saw...

"What the _hell_ is that?" It was a seven-foot tall, humanoid demon that was covered with long blades coming out of its skin. Buffy thought about taking it out. She did have that broadsword in her back pocket. Then, another came up behind the first one. These things were extremely quiet. Buffy hadn't even seen it until it was already three feet away. "I don't like these odds." She thought to herself. She had started slowly backing away and didn't notice the third creature behind her. She bumped into something hard and scaly.

"Uh, oh." She turned around to see a third creature.

"Grakjckkkaaaa Andalite scum!!" The demon yelled in her face then started slashing its dangerously long and sharp looking arm blades at her. Buffy easily dodged them and counter trusted the last blow, knocking the demon back a few feet.

"Usually that move knocks them on their ass." Buffy thought, amazed at the demons strength. She looked behind her and the other two were almost on her. She back kicked the one closest to her. He stopped but didn't fell over.

"Hmm… time to bail." She said to herself as she ran past them.

------------------

"Giles, what _was_ that thingy?? Didya find out?" It was the next day and Buffy had just walked into the Magic Box to find Willow, Anya and Xander helping Giles research.

"It had three large spikes on it's head you said?"

"Yep! And a couple more on its arms and legs and tail... Did I mention the tail?"

"Here, is this it?" He held out a book for her to examine.

"Nope. They were going the other way like a mohawk, not a crown." Giles sighed.

"Quite frankly, I'm at a loss. I never heard of anything like what you've described."

"See Buff, I told ya, aliens!" Xander yelled from across the room.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"It is not an alien!" Buffy yelled testily. "Giles doesn't know every single demon in existence. Right Giles?"

She looked at Giles. He was cleaning his glasses. She looked over at her other friends.

"Willow?!"

"Uhh, well Buffy, I mean there's no proof that life on other plants doesn't exist so theoretically, it could be an alien. I mean..."

"I agree with Buffy!" Anya stated happily. "TV shows depicting aliens are fiction and therefore not real! Besides, in all my days as a vengeance demon, I never saw one single alien from outer space! I saw illegal aliens and an Alionomesus. That is a type of wrath demon that does this really funny thing..."

"Oh great, Anya agrees with me I must be wrong." Buffy muttered under her breath.

"What's that?" Anya asked.

"Nothing!"

"Oh well, I didn't even get to the best part. The best part is the projectile mucus."

"Anya, please, shut up." Giles interrupted. Anya glared at him.

"I'm going to go get Spike, see if he knows anything." Buffy said as she grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

-----------------

Heat. Unbearable heat. Pain! Burning!

"Ahhh!" Spike jumped up and ran for the shadows. The door to his crypt was wide open, with Buffy standing in the opening. He glared at her while cradling his injured arm.

"Oh, right, oops!" She said lightly.

"What do_ you _want, Slayer?"

"Geez, Spike, I thought we were on a first name basis by now. I mean, we've known each other for, how long?"

"Well, I'm a bit grumpy. I didn't get much sleep last night..." He grinned.

"Shut up!"

"...Creature of the Night and all." He finished, grinning.

"The only reason I came here is because there's a demon and I thought I'd let you help."

"Ohhh, you'd let me help? It is one in the afternoon. How'm I supposed to help you right now?"

"Well, uh, later?"

"Sure. So what do you wanna do now, then?"

"Get a grip, Spike! I will not sleep with you…."


	2. Rachel

Hi, my name is Rachel! I can't tell you my last name because Earth is under attack! That's right! ATTACK! You probably won't even know about it because it is like a secret invasion! So that is why I kick Yeerk ass! For you and all the other humans. You see Yeerks don't look like little green men. They can look just like you and me! They are parasites that take over your brain and control your body!

But, more importantly, it was Friday and I wanted… needed to go shopping. The only problem was that the mission was in jeopardy before it had even begun. I was in Cassie, my best friend's, barn (yeah she works in a barn…ew).

"Come _on_, Cassie. Let's go to the mall later." I pleaded with her. "You're only young once and the animals will still be here to feed and stuff when you get back!"

"Rachel, I promised my dad that I would give them all their medicine and feed them tonight so he and my mom could go out."

"Okay, fine. What about after you finish?"

"Well… I guess it would be okay."

"Yes! I'm so gonna dress you up! You know, in case we see Jake." I winked. Cassie blushed. I love teasing her about her crush on my cousin. She thinks no one knows about it, what a riot!

"Why would I… I mean…"

"I'm gonna start picking stuff out! I'll be right back!" I called as I ran out of the barn and towards my own house. I hoped I could find something to throw together for her. Well, I mean anything would probably look better than what she usually wears. [Insert generic Cassie overall's with animal poop on them explanation. I wanted her to look extra special though, perfect. You see, I had already secretly invited my cousin, Jake, to meet us there with a few of his friends. _Cassie is going to flip when she finds out!_ I thought to myself.

I shuffled through my top drawer of my dresser and pulled a pink sweater.

"Too girly? Hmm…maybe." I stuffed it back in place.

"Where is it?" I said to myself as I rifled through my closet. "Ah ha!"

I pulled out one of my favorite pieces, an emerald green, silk, blouse, embroidered with a beautiful, Asian-style dragon and very low cut.

--------------

"Rachel, I am not wearing this," Cassie was looking in the mirror with a horrified look on her face. "this… miniskirt!!"

"Cassie, look," I began to explain when the doorbell rang. I raised my eyebrows suspiciously. "Who's coming over?"

"I wasn't expecting anyone."

I followed her downstairs. We peeked through the curtains to see two shadowy figures on the porch. "Who is it?" I whispered to Cassie.

"I can't tell." She whispered back.

"Maybe we should call the police."

"Okay," she said speaking normally. "This is ridiculous." She swung the door open to reveal…

"Hell. Oh. Oh. Cah-ass-eee, I've come for cinnabuns. Bunzzz. Zzzhh."

"We heard you were going to the mall and figured you needed dates or something."

"Marco??? Ax?? How did you know?" I demanded.

"Well I didn't actually. I'm meeting up, though, with this beautiful girl at the mall tonight. I just want her to think I have friends and I thought you ladies could put in a good word for me while I'm in the restroom."

"What do you want us to tell her, Marco? That the height difference won't be so noticeable if she never wears heels again?"

"Haha, Rach. You're just jealous that it's not you I'm meeting." He said winking at me.

"Yeah you caught me there. Well let's go." I pulled Cassie out of the doorway before she could protest further about her outfit and we were off.


End file.
